Professor Black
by Impish Ferret
Summary: Andromeda Black becomes the new DADA teacher the year following the final battle and Hermione can't seem to take her eyes off her. What will she do as her feelings for the dark haired witch continue to grow? Please R&R! This is my first attempt at fanfiction, any and all tips/advice would be much appreciated!
1. Life Begins Again

**Hermione/Andromeda**

 **Andromeda Black becomes the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts and Hermione can't keep her eyes off her. Will she be Gryffindor enough to face this new challenge?**

 **A/N I don't own anything!**

 **Chapter 1: Life Begins Again**

Life at Hogwarts was going to be normal this year. At least that was what Hermione kept telling herself. Voldemort was dead, his followers captured or on the run, and the wizarding world was finally going to be able to move on from its latest dark chapter. As it was, September 1st could not have come soon enough for Hermione as she boarded the train for her delayed 7th year. Her education had been thwarted again and again by a certain dark wizard, and she stoutly refused to have it happen again this year. She quickly found a compartment by herself, pulled out her aged copy of _Hogwarts: A History,_ and began to read.

It didn't take long for her reading to be interrupted however, when the door to her compartment slid open. Standing before her was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Gran- er Hermione" he started slowly. "Do you umm, mind if I join you?"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy? Asking to sit with her?

She stared at him wide eyed for a moment, not really sure what to think. Obviously he was making an attempt at being civil, so she would return the favour.

"If you like" she replied.

He looked visibly pleased at this and moved to pull his trunk into the compartment. After getting settled across from her, Draco pulled out a large leather-bound tome Hermione had never seen before.

"What are you reading?" she asked, eagerly leaning across the gap between them to get a better look. If Hermione was nothing else, it was curious about all things academic.

"Oh, this?" Draco asked, gesturing to the book in his hand.

"No, one of the other books in your trunk," she answered acerbically, though it was accompanied by a wide smirk, "of course that one."

He smiled a little at her relaxed jab and proceeded to hand the book across to her. Hermione reverently took the book from him and inspected its worn dark cover. _Rare Potions and Their Properties by Severus Snape._

"I had no idea that Professor Snape ever wrote anything about potion making!" Hermione exclaimed with awe.

"Yes well, he was quite the brilliant scholar, my godfather." Draco commented, looking sadly out the window of their compartment. "I miss him dearly. This book was the last thing he gave to me before the end of last year and.."

"And before the final battle," the brunette finished for him. The blonde man nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry for your loss Draco," Hermione said earnestly, she knew how utterly difficult Draco's life had been for the last three years, and she thought it was very courageous that he had pulled himself up and come back to school to finish his education.

She slowly opened the book and scanned the table of contents. Most of the potions she saw there she had never read or heard about anywhere since entering the wizarding world.

"This is spectacular Draco," she said as she continued to flip through the many pages.

"I know," he replied with a genuine smile. "I have read it front to back what seems like a thousand times over the summer. You can borrow it if you like."

Hermione looked up at him suddenly with wide eyes.

"Oh no, I couldn't! It's far too special to you" she started.

"And I've read it so many times I could brew them all in my sleep" he replied. "Really Hermione, it's alright. I know you'll take good care of it. You always did have a ridiculous respect for books when we were at school." he said with a grin.

"I'll take good care of it, I promise!" she stated emphatically, a huge smile stretched across her face.

They continued to chat the rest of the train ride and Hermione was surprised that there was no awkwardness between them. In fact, she pleasantly discovered that they had much more in common than either of them ever thought was possible. When they pulled into the station at Hogwarts, both of them were reluctant to get up and leave.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around?" Draco offered, hovering awkwardly in the doorway to their compartment.

"Of course you will, don't be silly" she shot back at him. "I expect us to spend much more time together now that you're not being a stuck up git."

His jaw dropped at her comment before he grinned and fired right back at her, "Well I suppose that could be acceptable, now that you're slightly less of an insufferable know-it-all."

She smiled and held out her hand to him. "Friends?"

"Friends" he replied. Then he gave her the brightest smile she had ever seen him give anyone while he reached out and took her hand.

HGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGAB

Upon entering the Great Hall, Hermione was surprised to find it back in all its former glory, as if the final battle had never happened. It lifted her heart rather unexpectedly to learn that things could always return to normal after the darkest of times. The floating candles and enchanted ceiling were as beautiful as ever and she nearly bumped into several people as she admired them on her way to her seat.

Once settled, she looked up to the long staff table and found her favourite professor sitting in the middle now. Headmistress Minerva McGonagall looked exactly as Hermione always remembered her. Her traditional black and green robes suited her perfectly, and her square framed glasses added a small something to her stern gaze that made all the first years quiver in their robes. Just as Hermione was observing the older woman, said headmistress happened to look directly at her. Minerva smiled warmly at her and for the first time Hermione noticed how truly beautiful her professor really was.

Realizing she had yet to smile back, Hermione did so and then quickly ducked her head, blushing a fetching shade of pink.

"Oh, Merlin" she muttered to herself.

Thinking that it was possibly now safe to do so, Hermione chanced another look at the staff table at the head of the hall. As she was scanning the table she realized that they were one professor short. Missing was the professor for the ever cursed position of Defence Against The Dark Arts. Hermione mused over who it might be for the entirety of the sorting ceremony and the rest of dinner, but wasn't able to come up with a possible candidate.

She wasn't left guessing for long after that however, as the door behind the staff table suddenly opened. Hermione gasped and almost screamed as she saw the woman who had just entered the hall. She immediately reminded herself that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. The woman who had walked through the door looked remarkably like her though, and Hermione quickly realized that she was looking at Bellatrix's younger sister Andromeda Tonks, whom she had briefly met at the end of the final battle the previous spring.

Her hair fell in beautiful dark curls down her back and her eyes were so unlike her sister's. Where Bellatrix's had been dark and dead looking, Andromeda's were warm and bright, and almost chocolate in colour. Hermione would never forget Bellatrix's horrible black orbs peering down at her, but the difference she felt looking at Andromeda surprised her more than she could have anticipated. She subconsciously touched her forearm where the scars still read that terrible word, MUDBLOOD, as she watched Andromeda walk across the head of the hall. Her robes, Hermione noticed, were tailored to fit her slim frame perfectly, and they moved with her body as she walked. Hermione felt a sudden warmth flood her stomach as she watched the woman move gracefully towards the headmistress' chair. They spoke briefly and Hermione had a good view of Andromeda's body as she leaned over to speak to McGonagall before straightening up and heading to the empty seat at the end of the table nearest to where Hermione was sitting.

Hermione could not bring herself to look away from the raven haired witch as she casually strode across the hall. Unfortunately for Hermione, watching someone so intensely usually ended up with the watcher being caught. And so she was. As Andromeda settled herself in her chair next to Professor Sinistra, she looked up and directly into Hermione's eyes. Hermione was captivated. Warm, chocolate brown eyes burned into her own caramel coloured ones and she could not find it in herself to look away. Her cheeks felt heated and she suddenly realized that she was rudely staring at the older woman. She attempted a smile, which appeared more like a pained grimace, and quickly ducked her head once again.

Her embarrassment was soon interrupted by the magnified voice of Headmistress McGonagall.

"Thank you all for a pleasant first evening back at Hogwarts" she began. "Before we retire, I would like to introduce our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Black."

Andromeda stood and raised a hand in greeting to the students. Hermione on the other hand, was completely baffled as to why the older witch had returned to the use of her maiden name.

"I should expect each and every one of you to please remember that classes begin promptly at eight thirty tomorrow morning, and that your timetables will be passed out to you by your heads of house during breakfast. Do not be tardy. Now, off to bed, all of you. Goodnight."

As she finished, there was a great scraping of wooden benches on the flagstone floor as students rose to leave the Great Hall. The tumult of chatter bombarded Hermione's ears as she rose to join them. Just before she turned to leave, she chanced one more glance at the head table, but Andromeda was nowhere to be seen.

Sighing at herself, Hermione left the Great Hall and wound her way through the masses with the other returning eighth years to the new dormitory that had been added to the castle. She looked for the distinct blonde head of her new friend, but was disappointed when she could not find it.

So many questions ran through her mind as she ascended the stone steps towards the third floor that had been redesigned to fit the new eighth year dormitory. She gave the password, ingressum, to the portrait of an ancient looking wizard in tattered old robes, and briefly missed the Fat Lady who guarded the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.

The eighth year common room was neutrally decorated in all four of the house colours. There was one banner for each house hanging in each of the quadrants of the spacious, round living space. Between the blue and yellow banner was the staircase leading up to the girls' dorms, while the staircase leading to the boys' was between the yellow and green banners.

The fireplace was roaring between the green and red banners, while the door sat nestled between the red and blue. There were comfortable looking chairs, couches, and cushions arranged neatly throughout the room and in front of the fireplace, as well as a few large tables meant for homework or study. All in all, Hermione thought, the room had been designed beautifully and was secretly pleased they had incorporated all four of the houses into a single common room. Her face let show a demure smile before she moved across the room to the staircase and headed up to bed.

Comfort was the first word that came to mind as she entered her own dormitory. The grand four poster beds were the same as always, but they had been covered in rich purple linens and drapes. There was another fireplace tucked into the far side of the room and was issuing a lovely warmth that enveloped her as she walked in. Her trunk was settled at the end of one of the six beds and her heart swelled at the feeling of home she encountered at the familiar sight. Sleep came easily as she burrowed into her new covers, a gentle smile on her face.


	2. Back to the Grindstone

**Chapter 2 - Back to the Grindstone**

Hermione awoke early the next morning, thrilled to be getting back into the routine of classes. Her magic practically hummed at the notion of immersing herself back into the world of magical learning. Her first passion had always been the investigation of all things magical, and as she dutifully brushed her teeth, she relaxed into the knowledge that she was back at Hogwarts to be doing magic simply for the sake of study and exploration.

Dressed and ready for the day, Hermione made her way down to the common room in search of a particular blonde. She was not disappointed. As she descended the last few steps, Draco's white blonde hair stood out her immediately and she crossed the expanse of carpet to tap on his shoulder.

Hermione was startled to see him pouring over yet another massive book, this time on the study of ancient runes. He jumped, surprised to be approached by anyone but smiled warmly at Hermione when he saw who it was that had invaded his space.

"Good morning" he said as he closed the book and stood to join her.

"Good morning yourself, Mr. Malfoy" Hermione returned, giving him a look between delight and bewilderment.

"What?" he asked, scanning himself for any stray bits of dust or ash from the fireplace.

"Nothing" she said as casually as she could, moving toward the common room entrance. "I've just never noticed that you read so much."

They pushed past the portrait hole and down the third floor corridor on their way to the main staircase as they chatted.

"Yes well, you were quite busy saving the wizarding world and all that" he sniffed. "Not to mention helping Potter with his stalking of my person."

She jerked to a stop on the stair above him, her mouth agape in an indignant "o."

"I did no such thing I'll have you know" she said throwing him an icy glare. "Harry did almost all of that stalking completely on his own. I was convinced he just had some ridiculous vendetta against you for the years of harassment you gave him." With that, she spun on her heel and continued down the stairs at a pace that could rival the Headmistress.

"Hermione," Draco said quickly, "I was joking. Lighten up a bit, won't you?"

She didn't stop her descent of the stairs however, and he was forced to jog down them to catch up with her.

"Hermione?" he asked, peering around trying to get a glimpse of her face.

She stopped again and turned to him, face impassive.

"I don't even know what to say to that" she told him quietly. "I've never heard you joke like that either. This is all very new and unexpected."

"It's a long and drawn out story," he said nonchalantly "which I'll be very happy to tell you when I've had some breakfast and a good strong cup of tea."

HGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGABHGAB

As they entered the Great Hall they stalled awkwardly, not sure where to sit. They both looked first at the Gryffindor table, and then the Slytherin one, knowing well enough that if one or the other of them tried to sit at their companion's house table, they would cause quite a stir.

Draco looked the most unsure, already drifting towards the Slytherin table as a sign of defeat. House lines were still starkly drawn and his participation in the events leading up to the battle of Hogwarts had not made him any friends outside of his own house. Hermione gently touched his arm to stop his movement.

"Let's sit at the Hufflepuff table" she suggested, hoping he would agree. "It's high time this ridiculous house antagonism be shaken, and I think we're just the ones to do it. Plus," she added with a grin, "Hufflepuff is neutral territory."

A look of pained contemplation flashed across his face as he glanced at the Slytherin table one last time.

"Alright, Hufflepuff it is" he agreed, and he started their journey down the middle of the Great Hall.

As they moved quickly through the large space, eyes slowly started to follow their progress. Among those eyes, were those belonging to Ginny Weasley. She watched with wide eyes as her long time friend followed Draco Malfoy between the long tables. When they finally sat across from each other at the front of the Hufflepuff table, her eyes grew comically large and she swept her gaze around the hall, unsure of the reactions of their peers.

The eyes that had followed them were now joined by whispers and pointing, which Hermione stoutly ignored while buttering her toast. Draco however, slowly shrank in his seat, unusually uncomfortable with being the centre of attention.

"As used as I am to being in the spotlight because of my family Hermione, I'm not sure the first day of class was the best choice for starting this campaign of yours" Draco mumbled as he also reached out to start fixing his tea.

"Nonsense" she replied scooping scrambled eggs onto her plate, "it's because we've been in the spotlight before that we should be the ones to start this trend. Think about it this way Draco, you and I hated each other when we were younger. What started that animosity? House lines and blood lines. If we can be the ones to show people that we can move beyond those lines, we'll be the beginning of house unity, maybe even the deconstructing of the importance of blood status!" She had begun gesturing animatedly, using her hands to convey how excited she was about this prospect.

"I had never thought this was possible so soon Draco!" she exclaimed. "I'm so glad you decided to join me on the train yesterday, and I really hope we can continue to get to know each other this year." She paused for a moment and eyed him as if pondering whether or not to say the final comment that was buzzing in her head.

"I'm sorry about punching you back in third year by the way" she offered slowly, unsure of how he might react to bringing that particular memory back up.

He grinned at her. "That right hook of yours was quite impressive but I know that I deserved it. Don't worry about it Hermione, it's water under the bridge." He sipped his tea delicately, watching as she visibly relaxed. "Now, about this new crusade of y-"

"Hermione! What are you doing?!" Ginny had rushed across the Great Hall and was hurriedly sliding in beside her on the bench. "Malfoy" she said by way of greeting.

"Good morning Gin" Hermione replied cheerily, "I'm having breakfast with Draco, care to join us?"

Ginny looked at her like she'd grown another head. "Draco? Join you? What?" she spluttered.

"Oh, come on Ginny," Hermione said looking at her red haired friend. "Don't you think this has gone on long enough? Stay for breakfast, have a conversation that involves something other than throwing insults. Here, I'll help." She gestured across the table at the blonde watching their interaction. "Ginny, this is Draco, a new friend of mine." She gestured back at Ginny. "Draco, this is Ginny, my long time friend and sometimes roommate."

"Hi Ginny" Draco offered with a small smile. "First, I want to apologize for everything over the years we've been at school, and I also wanted to say I'm sorry about your brother. I secretly loved the pranks they pulled while they were here, I just never felt like I could show it." He reached his hand across the space between them and held it there for her to shake.

Ginny eyed his outstretched hand with suspicion, a look of disbelief etched firmly on her face. Hermione elbowed her in the side, encouraging her to accept.

"I'm not sure what spurred this on" she started slowly, "but I appreciate your apology and I can understand that the last couple of years were probably pretty hard on you as well." She reached out to take his hand and gave it a firm shake, then with a smirk she added, "you looked like shite last year."

His mouth dropped open comically for a moment before he recovered and smiled back at her.

"Good, I'm glad that's over with." Hermione said clapping her hands together before getting back to her breakfast. "I was wondering how this might go, I just didn't anticipate it being so soon. Thanks Gin, I really appreciate you letting it go."

"I haven't let it go" Ginny said quietly, "but I'm willing to work on it. The last few years have been hard on everyone, not just me." She reached out for the beans and started spooning them onto her plate as if to indicate that the matter was settled.

Hermione smiled warmly at the pair of them, surprised at how well things were going. She looked up to the long head table and noticed Professor McGonagall looking at her over square rimmed glasses. The older witch gave her a nod and a smile, green eyes twinkling in a remarkably Albus-like fashion. Hermione smiled back, glad to know that her actions were supported by the headmistress.

"Hello everyone" came the dreamy voice of Luna Lovegood. She had joined their little ragtag group and sat down beside Draco, who looked at her like he'd never seen her before. She turned her big eyes on him and stared for a few moments while he shifted uncomfortably under her intense gaze.

"You seem to be doing much better this year Draco" she said in her misty voice. "You have fewer wrackspurts than I remember, that must be doing wonders for you." She smiled at him and then turned to start dishing out her own breakfast.

"Err.. Thanks" Draco muttered. Her turned to Hermione with an utterly confused look on his face. She just smiled and took a bite of her toast, knowing that he would just have to get to know her.

"You're quite welcome" she replied serenely. "I've never sat at the Hufflepuff table before, will we sit here every morning?"

"Err.." he muttered again lamely.

"I'd like to" Hermione said to cut off his awkward silence. "I was thinking that sitting together might alleviate some of the tensions between the houses. House unity is even more important now than it ever was."

Luna, Ginny, and Draco all agreed and they continued talking about what they hoped their first classes would be that morning. As they chatted, the heads of house started handing out timetables.

"Ooh, we've got Defence first!" Ginny exclaimed. "I wonder what Andromeda's teaching style will be like? What do you have first Luna?" she asked the blonde Ravenclaw.

"I have Divination first period" she replied with her serene smile. "I'm a bit sad that Firenze won't be teaching again this year, but I'm happy that he's been welcomed back by his colony in the forest."

"What do you have Draco?" Hermione asked him.

"Potions" he replied with a grin. "I'm actually quite excited for Potions this year, I can just focus on my brewing."

"That's wonderful Draco" Hermione said grinning at him again. She knew that Potions had always been a strong subject for him, but after speaking with him on the train the day previous, she now knew that he had gained his love and talent for Potions from his godfather. She felt like the boy she had gone to school with for all those years was completely gone, and that she was meeting the real Draco for the first time. She paused to remark on how little she really knew him and resolved to spend more time rectifying that. She cast a quick Tempus and made to stand.

"We should get going" she said quickly to her tablemates. "We don't want to be late on the first day of class, do we?" And with a flip of her curly chestnut hair, she took off back up the hall towards the main staircase, resolutely ignoring the looks she got as she went.

The other three at the table shared a knowing look, even between Draco and Ginny, and moved to follow her example.


	3. Defence the Old Fashioned Way

**Okay, this took more effort than it should have.. This writing thing is hard..**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 3!**

 **Chapter 3: Defence the Old Fashioned Way**

Hermione didn't wait for Ginny to catch up as she worked her way back towards the third floor corridor. Her eagerness to be early meant that she was relatively alone on the stairs as she went. Her excitement to be back in classes carried her up the staircases without so much as a thought to the trick steps she had so deftly avoided as a younger student. Being a year out of practice however meant that as she hurried towards the Defence classroom, her left leg suddenly sank right through one of the steps and she had to catch herself on the steps above to avoid landing on her face.

Cursing her lack of thought to jump it, she looked up to see if there was anyone coming down who might be able to pull her out.

"Brains of the Golden Trio, indeed" she muttered to herself as she struggled to push herself upright with her arms and other leg.

"In a bit of a bind, Miss Granger?" came the chuckled question from behind her. In her struggles to right herself, Hermione hadn't heard anyone come up from below her. She craned her neck around and found herself face to face with Andromeda Black, newly appointed professor at Hogwarts and middle sister of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

"It would seem so" she said, embarrassed to be caught in such a ridiculous position, and by a professor no less.

"Give me your hand then, and let's get you out of there before anyone else witnesses your little mishap" the older witch said with a small smile still dancing around her eyes. She then moved around to get in front of Hermione, reached down to clasp her outstretched hand, and with a surprising amount of strength, lifted her free.

"Thank you Andr- err Professor Black, sorry" Hermione stumbled, forgetting to call the woman by her proper title. Andromeda released Hermione's hand and straightened her robes in an almost nervous fashion.

"You're quite welcome," she replied with another smile that reached her warm brown eyes. "And it's alright. I'm sure the adjustment from 'Tonks's mum whom I saw at Grimmauld Place' to 'my professor at Hogwarts' is a bit strange for you. I'm not used to the title yet either." She turned to continue up the stairs and then paused to turn back and face Hermione. "You have Defence first period with me, don't you? Would you like to walk with me? I must admit to being a touch nervous, and a friendly face is not something I would turn down."

"Of course Professor," Hermione replied adjusting the strap on her bag and moving into step with the dark haired witch. They walked in companionable silence the last few steps to the third floor and along the corridor to the Defence classroom. Just as Andromeda pushed open the door, Hermione gave her a quick "good luck" as she walked past her to her usual desk at the front of the room. Andromeda took a steadying breath and then strode to the platform at the front of the room to start getting her things prepared for her first lesson.

Hermione sat and started pulling her things out of her bag looking quietly interested in what she was doing. Her brain on the other hand, was positively buzzing with questions about her new professor. Andromeda was so different than her sisters. Her eyes always caught her smile, and her voice wasn't cold or sharp like she thought it might be. Hermione knew small snippets about Andromeda's past after spending time with Tonks, but never enough to really know the woman's story. Hermione was also surprised by how warm and open the older witch seemed to be. Hadn't she lost both her daughter and her husband during the war? How was she so calm and collected? Where was Teddy, her grandson?

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted as Ginny unceremoniously plunked herself into the desk beside her.

"You keener" Ginny said to her, also beginning to pull out her materials. "I got so caught up in the commotion you started that it took me twice as long to get up here, and I'm still the second one here."

"I just like to be early" Hermione replied easily. Ginny would have to learn to just let Hermione do her thing. That's what the boys always did.

"Right, earlier than any sane person would need to be. There's still no one else here!"

"You didn't have to jump up and follow me Gin, I can always save you a seat if you want."

Ginny grumbled beside her, torn between feeling glad that Hermione would want to save her a seat, but also peeved that she would get up and leave just to be ridiculously early for class.

Other students began to trickle into the classroom and fill the seats around them. As the chatter of students grew around them while the room slowly filled, Hermione relaxed into the familiar feeling and sighed at knowing that this was where she belonged. She looked towards the teaching platform as she anticipated the beginning of class, Andromeda then cleared her throat and asked for the attention of the room. The chatter slowly died down and she looked at them all with a steady but not overly stern gaze.

"Good morning everyone. I know that the first class of the semester can be a bit of a struggle, but I hope that you'll take today's topic in stride. The usual seventh year curriculum calls for the introduction of Charms or Transfiguration based duelling, but I think the steps up to that have been sorely lacking for you all. Today, we'll be working on the recognition of offensive spells without their spoken component." She moved to the middle of the room as she spoke and turned to face the desk that was sitting to the side of the teaching platform. Without a word, she raised her wand and performed the tell-tale 'swish and flick' that Hermione immediately recognised as Wingardium Leviosa. The desk lifted from the platform and hovered several feet off the ground before it gently settled itself back down.

"Now, I know that particular spell was a touch obvious, but who can tell me which one it was that I used?" Her eyes scanned the room and Hermione's arm rose quickly, beating the others around her by several seconds.

"Miss Granger?"

"That was Wingardium Leviosa, Professor" she answered.

"Correct, five points to Gryffindor. Now, a charm such as Wingardium Leviosa is easily recognizable by its swish and flick wand motion that you learned in first year. Other spells, particularly offensive spells while duelling, can be much harder to recognize if they are cast non-verbally." She moved back to the front of the room and brandished her wand. With a flourish that Hermione had never seen, the room immediately filled with a cool fog. There was a collective gasp throughout the room and students shifted around to gauge how far they could see across the room.

"Does anyone recognize this spell?"she asked with a swish of her wand and a wordless Finite.

Hermione's hand rose again, albeit less surely than last time.

"Miss Granger?"

"I believe that was Nebulus Professor."

"Correct again Miss Granger. However, did you recognize it based on its wand movements, or on the effect of the spell itself?"

"The effect of the spell Professor, I didn't recognize the wand movements at all."

"Thank you for your honest response Miss Granger. Now, a question to all of you. Why would it be disadvantageous for you to only recognize a spell based on what you have seen?" She moved among the desks as she spoke and pensive faces followed her movement.

Hermione's hand rose again, with growing frustration showing across her face, conscious of the ever-fixed moniker of insufferable know-it-all.

"Thank you Miss Granger" Andromeda acknowledged her.

"It is disadvantageous because if you wait until you see what the effect of a spell is, it has already hit you or has tripped you up in some way, which essentially means you lose" she said quickly.

"Exactly. If you are a step behind in a duel, you lose. Which, in a professional duel in a tournament just means you lose. If you are duelling for your life, the consequence may be much worse. I'm sorry to be so blunt about it, but in the case that something horrible like this spring should ever happen again, these lessons will be your best way to defend yourselves and those you love." She looked around at their young faces, feeling slightly guilty for having dropped such a heavy topic on them first thing in the morning as well as so soon after the battle, but there was no time like the present to give them every tool she could.

"Another thing to keep in mind is how to defend against the many types of offensive spells you may encounter. A Protego won't always be enough to keep you safe. Lastly, your ability to also throw wordless spells at your opponent will even the playing field. Today, we will begin with attempting to wordlessly cast Rictusempra or Expelliarmus at our partner, who will either evade or block the spell depending on which is sent their way. Now, if everyone could please stand."

There was a decent amount of shuffling and groaning as the students got to their feet. With a wave of her wand, Andromeda caused all of the desks to lift and then stack themselves neatly on either side of the room.

"Right then, let's get into pairs and get to it, shall we?" She clapped her hands together in excitement before moving to circulate through the room as they worked. Hermione and Ginny grinned at each other, they had not had the opportunity to work on spells together since their D.A. days. Hermione was especially glad to be able to spar with her friend in such a safe space. There were no Death Eaters here to worry about, she could simply enjoy the pursuit of improving her skills. She was thrilled.

Over the rest of the period, Ginny had only managed to successfully cast Rictusempra on Hermione once, while Hermione had had the redhead squirming on the floor in tears from laughter more than a dozen times. Non-verbal spellcasting had been on Hermione's 'List of Skills to Master' since her fourth year, and was much more prepared than Ginny had been. After she successfully blocked another Expelliarmus, Andromeda called for their attention once more.

"Well done everyone! I am more than a little impressed with your skills thus far. Please read chapter 1 of your textbook for next class and be prepared to be attempting more difficult spells non-verbally. Thank you." She turned and headed back to the teaching platform to prepare for her next class while Hermione and Ginny packed their bags. Hermione was more curious than ever about their new professor after such a practical and engaging lesson.

"That was quite good, don't you think?" Ginny asked her as they headed for the door.

"Yes, it was. Did you know she had any masteries for teaching? I'm surprised she wasn't a fully fledged member of the Order if she's able to teach Defence."

Ginny looked at her curiously, pulling out her timetable and checking it over to see where she was headed.

"I didn't know, don't look at me" she replied. "I've got Herbology next, what've you got?"

"I have Ancient Runes, I'll see you at lunch. Meet me back at the Hufflepuff table?" she asked just to make sure Ginny knew she was serious about house unity.

"Yes, yes, we'll be the shining example and all that," she replied with a smirk. "See you later 'Mione" she called as she sped off down the corridor in the direction of the main staircase.

Hermione turned in the opposite direction to head up to the sixth floor. There was a tapestry that held a staircase just down past the new common room that would aid her in getting to class more quickly than using the crowded main staircase. She smiled again to herself at deciding to come back for her delayed last year as she pushed the heavy material aside, then she shook her head at how positively giddy she had been since waking early that morning. _Yes_ , she thought to herself, _Hogwarts is home_.


	4. Weekend Adventures

**A/N: Here it is! Chapter 4 has arrived! Sorry for the delay in getting it up folks, school and work tied me up a bit. For those waiting for some Andromione interaction, here you go. Don't get too excited though, you didn't think it would be that easy, did you? Haha.**

 **Anyway, without any further ado, I give you chapter 4!**

 **P.S. I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 4: Weekend Adventures**

As far as first weeks went, Hermione decided, this one had been absolutely brilliant. Her classes were going well, her Hufflepuff table rebellion had calmed down quite a bit, but had also gained more students from every house, and she and Draco had spent more time together reading and studying. Ginny had even relaxed enough to sit next to Draco more than once during meal times.

For Saturday morning, they decided to meet at their usual spot at the Hufflepuff table before heading down to see Hagrid and then going for a walk around the grounds. Hermione arrived first, as usual, and started fixing her plate of breakfast. Draco arrived next, throwing himself onto the bench across from her in the most undignified way she had ever seen.

"Good morning" she laughed at him, "rough night?"

"Only because I wanted to get ahead for next week's assignments. I don't have to do any homework this weekend now, I just get to relax." He looked around the table, seeming to decide what to have. "Speaking of which, why in the name of Merlin are we up at the usual time on a Saturday? Couldn't we have slept in a little bit?"

Hermione grinned at him.

"The early bird gets the worm Draco. We get to have as much time as we want now to do whatever we want. I happen to know that there is a secluded clearing in the Forbidden Forest where you could harvest some beautifully wild Asphodel." She looked up at him with a knowing smirk. She was sure he couldn't resist being able to acquire his own potions ingredients.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"How very Slytherin of you, Miss Granger" he said smirking at her. "Bribing me with potions ingredients that I happen to need for my next project."

"I wouldn't call it bribing, Mr. Malfoy" she returned haughtily. "I would call it helpfully informing. What you happen to do with that information is entirely up to you."

He narrowed his eyes at her again but smiled nonetheless. He had just reached across the table for the toast and was proceeding buttering it when Luna arrived and sat down next to Hermione.

"Good morning" she said airily. "It's a beautiful morning, don't you think? I'm very excited to be going down to Hagrid's again, it's been such a long time."

"Mohnin'" Draco replied inelegantly around his toast. Luna just smiled at him, while Hermione rolled her eyes. It didn't matter where they came from, she thought, boys were still boys.

"Good morning Luna" Hermione added. "I didn't know you knew Hagrid that well."

"We got to know each other quite well when I would spend time with the thestrals. He agrees with me that they're sorely misunderstood." She smiled serenely at them again and poured herself some pumpkin juice.

Next to join them was Neville, who was also looking a bit worse for wear.

"Morning Neville" Hermione said brightly. "What's with you two being so exhausted?"

"I don't know about Draco, but I was up all night looking for fluxweed I could use in my next potions project" he explained. "It has to be picked during a full moon or it's no good."

"You managed to find some fluxweed?" Draco gaped at him, fork halfway to his mouth. "Where?"

Neville grinned at him, slowly pouring milk onto his cereal.

"At the far side of the lake, growing under a massive oak tree" he replied, taking a large spoonful of cereal into his mouth. "Ih's no' vat hard ta fin' rearry."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at him. What was it with boys and speaking with their mouths full of food? They really were repulsive, she thought to herself. She had never understood the other girls her age getting all flustered about this boy or that boy, or who might like whom. She much preferred to focus on her studies. Well, that and having to help protect the saviour of the wizarding world had kept her fairly busy.

"Has anyone seen Ginny this morning?" she finally asked them all, looking around the hall for the redhead. "She isn't usually this late for breakfast."

The rest of the group stopped to look around as well, but nobody could make out her distinctive hair.

"Maybe she slept in" Draco offered. "I think if I had known some of us were skipping out, I would have slept in as well.

Hermione shot a glare in his direction but he smiled sweetly at her over the rim of his tea cup. As she looked around again, she finally saw Ginny jogging down between the long house tables.

"Sorry, sorry" she panted as she skidded to a stop next to Neville and sank down beside him. "One of the girls in my dorm was pitching a fit over her toad being missing and we all _had_ to help find him."

Hermione grinned at Neville.

"Hmm, that sounds suspiciously familiar, doesn't it Neville?" She innocently sipped her tea as his ears began to turn red.

"In my defence, Trevor only got lost during first year" he grumbled tartly. "At least I learned to keep track of him by second year."

"Anyway" Hermione giggled, turning back to Ginny. "Eat your breakfast so we can get out of here, I want to get to Hagrid's before lunch time."

"Eat your breakfast Ginny" she mocked back at the brunette. "You go look for the stupid toad then, and I'll relax here. You're as bad as my mother, you know that?" She reached her hand across the table for the scrambled eggs and began spooning them onto her plate, all the while glaring at her older friend.

After everyone had finished eating, the five of them made their way towards the sloping green hillside and down to Hagrid's hut. Hermione reached out her fist to knock but the door was wrenched open before her knuckles could make contact.

"There she is!" Hagrid bellowed excitedly, stepping out and capturing Hermione in a bone crushing hug that lifted her clear off the ground. "I'm so glad ter see yeh, Hermione" he said setting her back on her feet. "How are yeh?"

"I'm fine Hagrid. How have you been?" She asked, patting his arm gently.

"Oh, yeh know, busy with the grounds and teachin' but it's been alrigh'" he smiled down at her and his dark eyes crinkled behind his beard. "How are" he paused, looking up. "Hullo you lot, come on in then. I'll put on tea and we can catch up properly." He looked at them all and then suddenly realized there was a second blonde head that was halfway hiding behind Luna.

"Oi, Malfoy" he said, suddenly serious, "get out here an' show me yer face, proper like."

"Oh Hagrid, please don't." Hermione urged him. "He's changed so much, and I invited him." She placed her hand on his massive forearm again and looked up at him with big eyes.

"It's alright Hermione" Draco said quietly stepping to the front of the group. "Hello Hagrid." He stood proudly, but with none of his childhood arrogance and put his hand out to the half giant. "I apologize for the things I've said to you over the years and I hope we can move toward a place of mutual acceptance this year. I can't apologize for my father, and I won't, but I can tell you that I don't condone anything he's done."

Hagrid looked down at his outstretched hand with wide eyes, but took Draco's hand in his massive one and shook it.

"Well, I wasn' expectin' anythin' so formal, but I'll say that yer a bigger man than yer father ever was, and I'm proud of yeh takin' the chance to make amends. Accepted." He released Draco's hand and turned to go back into his cabin. "Come on then" he called from inside, "the cakes are gettin' cold."

They all smiled at Draco, Neville clapped him on the back, and they all trooped into the house. Luna quietly turned to Draco and warned him not to eat the cakes.

After spending the rest of their morning catching up with Hagrid, the group wandered in the direction of the clearing Hermione had told Draco about. They entered the forest near the black lake and made their way through the trees. The forest seemed to be much less scary every time Hermione went into it. As she led the others through the trees, she felt no sense of dread or worry, just the peace of being in such a beautiful space.

"We're nearly there" she assured them as she ducked under a branch and then wound her way around the left side of a large boulder.

On the other side of the massive rock, the trees gave way to a small glen, less than a quarter the size of the quidditch pitch. Wildflowers of every size and colour were blooming in patches all around them, plants of varying greens were waving softly in the breeze, and there was a small brook babbling its way through the center headed in the direction of the black lake.

Hermione turned to look at their faces and grinned at them. Neville and Draco's eyes were as big as saucers, Ginny's mouth was hanging open as she gazed around, and even Luna seemed mesmerized by the site they had just come upon.

"I thought you'd like it here" she said, turning back around and heading towards the far side of the glen. "Come on Draco, I've got asphodel for you. Neville, there's some more fluxweed growing down by the little creek where it heads towards the lake, and there's some knotgrass back by the boulder. Luna, I found some gurdyroot as well, it's back towards the right and behind the large patch of mint."

She waited for Draco to catch up before she took off across the clearing again.

"How did you find this?" Draco asked her in amazement, still moving his head in every direction to get a look at everything.

"I needed to get away from the castle one day over the summer" she replied. "We had been doing repair work for over a week straight, and I just needed a day to myself." She stepped over a fallen log and pointed at a little patch of tall plants with beautiful white flowers. "Here we are" she said proudly stepping aside so that he could start digging.

"This is absolutely incredible, Hermione" Draco said crouching down to start rooting through the many stems. "Thank you for bringing us all here. I know you'll never be able to come here for some peace and quiet now that Neville and I have a stash of plants that we need all the time."

Hermione just shrugged, grinned, and turned to wander through the beautiful space.

"I'm glad you like it here as much as I do, Draco" she threw back over her shoulder. "I'd have been disappointed if you hadn't been."

She kept moving about the space, noting new growth she hadn't noticed before and watching her friends move excitedly from one plant to the next, exclaiming how beautiful, or exceptional they were. Even Ginny had managed to follow Luna to a small grouping of toadstools and was listening while Luna told her about the new breed of imps that have been known to occupy them.

It filled Hermione with warmth, seeing how happy everyone was, and how well they were all getting along. Draco had finished collecting his asphodel and had joined Neville in his collecting of knotgrass. The two seemed to be getting along exceptionally well, and had discovered they had similar tastes. Neville's plant knowledge had been the source of several conversations between the two regarding potions ingredients and their effectiveness.

Hermione turned to follow the little brook towards the lake and called out to let them know where she was going. As she entered the trees again, the dim light enveloped her and she took a moment for her eyes to adjust before she moved forward again. On the other side of the clearing, the trees were denser and it took her more time to pick her way through them towards the rocky shore of the lake.

As the trees cleared and she neared the water, she could hear the soft sounds of someone crying. She paused, looking around to see who it might be. Not picking anyone out right away, she moved forward slowly, keeping her ears trained on the sound so that she might be able to find whoever it was. It sounded like a girl or a woman, that much she was sure of, but she couldn't make out any more than that.

As she stepped around a final tree her steps faltered, and she caught her breath. Again, she had to pull herself together and remind herself that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. After a deep breath and relaxing the grip on her wand, Hermione realized that the person sitting and crying on the large flat rock in front of her was Professor Black.

 _You shouldn't be here._ The little voice in her mind piped up. _She doesn't need you interrupting a moment like this._ She tried to turn around and give the older witch some privacy, but she stepped on her own shoelace and tripped, having to catch herself by loudly jumping onto her other foot. She froze, knowing that there was no way Andromeda hadn't heard her.

She turned around and found Andromeda's shocked face staring back at her. Her eyes were red from her tears and their falling had left tracks down her cheeks.

"I'm so, so sorry, Professor Black!" Hermione exclaimed quickly. "I was just out for a walk, and I heard someone crying, and I had no idea it might be you, and I didn't mean to barge in on you like this, and then I tried to leave quietly, but I tripped on my laces, and I'm so very sorry, and I'll just be going then." She had rambled at such an incredible speed, that from the look on Andromeda's face, she was just as perplexed as she had been before. Hermione turned to walk away but a feeling in her gut stopped her and she turned back to face the older woman.

"Umm, I know it's really not my place" she started quietly, "but, are you alright professor?"

Andromeda straightened her shoulders and turned to stand and face Hermione. The backs of her hands wiped away the tear stains on her face and her features immediately fell into a calm mask, her previous turbulent emotions tucked away. The only evidence of her crying was the red of her eyes as she looked at Hermione coolly.

"Thank you for your concern Miss Granger, I was merely having a moment." She started to pick her way over the rocks that made up the shoreline of the Black Lake, slowly turning herself away from Hermione and in the direction of the Castle. "I didn't realize that students came this far into the forest and was unprepared for visitors. Good day." She turned fully away from Hermione and began to stride around the edge of lake.

For her part, Hermione stood stock still, shocked at how cold Andromeda had been. But then again, a student had just found her crying. If that had happened to her, she was sure she would have reacted in much the same way. Her concern for the older witch continued to tighten in her chest however, and she was unable to shake the feeling that she wanted to help in any way she could. The war had taken away so much, and she fully understood how much Andromeda had lost. As the dark haired witch disappeared from view on the far side of the lake, Hermione turned back in the direction of the group she had left in the clearing, Andromeda's tear stained face etched into her mind.


	5. The Frustration Begins

**A/N: 2 chapters in 3 days?! What is this madness? Anyway, please R &R! **

**Also, I own nothing and make no money from the writing of this story, yadda yadda..**

 **Chapter 5: The Frustration Begins**

Monday morning: 7:40am

Monday morning couldn't come fast enough for Hermione. She had spent the rest of Saturday and all of Sunday absorbed in reminiscing about what had gone on between herself and Andromeda, and she was still completely dumbfounded by how Andromeda had reacted to her question. She had hoped to see the older witch again over the weekend but she was nowhere to be seen. Andromeda hadn't been to the Great Hall for meals over the weekend at all, and Hermione was beginning to worry considerably more.

As she walked into the Great Hall for breakfast on Monday morning, her eyes scanned along the head table, seeking out the distinctive dark, glossy curls. Finally, to Hermione's immense relief, there they were, tied in an elegant knot at the nape of the older woman's neck. Hermione watched her intently while she made her way to their group's usual spot at the front of the Hufflepuff table. To her surprise, Andromeda was talking animatedly with Professor Sinistra, a small smile tugging at her lips.

Hermione sat down at the table and continued to watch the older woman as she ate her breakfast, perplexed by how happy she seemed to be. As she watcher her, she noticed how there was a single stray curl hanging down from Andromeda's temple and framing her face. It swayed as she moved and Hermione found herself captivated by it.

"Morning!" Ginny said brightly as she sat down across from Hermione and blocked her view of the older witch.

Hermione jumped and looked at her friend, smiling quickly to not give away that she had just been staring rudely at one of their professors.

"Morning Ginny" she replied looking down at the table and finding items to add to her plate. "How are you?"

"Oh, fine. Monday mornings and stuff. But at least we've got defense first." She stirred milk into her tea as she looked across the table. "Are you okay? You seem a little slow off the mark this morning." She set her spoon down and looked at Hermione over the rim of her teacup.

"I'm fine" the older teen answered back. "It's like you said, Monday mornings." Hermione hoped that was a good enough answer for Ginny as she poured herself some pumpkin juice. "I'm looking forward to defense though. Have you been practicing your wordless wand work?" She watched as Ginny grimaced slightly.

"Of course" she muttered dejectedly. "And I'm absolutely dreadful at it! I can't get anything to work consistently, not even accio."

Hermione smiled sympathetically at her.

"Don't worry Gin, you'll get it" she said. "I'll help you out with it this week. We can practice in Myrtle's bathroom on breaks."

"I would really appreciate it Hermione, thanks." Ginny said gratefully, standing up. "So, shall we head up? I know how early you like to be." She moved slightly towards the doors and turned back around to wait.

Hermione found her eyes drawn to the head table once more before she stood, but the raven haired witch was gone.

"Yes, let's head up" she replied standing to follow the red head.

Tuesday: 1:50pm

"Excellent work Miss Weasley, I see you've been practicing." Andromeda had stopped to watch Ginny's progress with wordless spellcasting.

"Thank you Professor!" Ginny exclaimed grinning broadly. She turned to Hermione as Andromeda walked away and smiled even more brightly at her. "I did it Hermione!"

"That was great Ginny, I knew you'd get it" Hermione said grinning back at her, but her mind was not fully on what they were supposed to be doing.

Hermione had been curious the previous day to see what Andromeda would be like in class, but she had acted exactly the same as she always had, much to Hermione's consternation. Today had been no different. Andromeda appeared as if she hadn't a care in the world except her class and her students, and Hermione found herself growing more and more frustrated as time went on. Surely someone who had been crying so hard alone in the forest would show more outward signs of distress.

Hermione watched as the older witch walked away and once again found herself staring. The woman's robes were beautifully tailored, Hermione thought. That's why they fit so nicely, moving along with Andromeda's body as she gracefully moved about the room giving corrections and praise. Was it warm in the classroom today? Hermione turned to mention it to Ginny when her wand went sailing out of her hand.

"I did it again!" Ginny shouted excitedly.

"Yes, well done Gin." Hermione replied quietly reaching for her wand. "You've really improved a lot since yesterday. By the way, do you find it overly warm in here? I'm too hot all of a sudden." She reached up to loosen her tie, glancing back at their professor, noticing again how nicely fitted her robes were.

Ginny made a face at her.

"What are you talking about? It's freezing in here today!" she said passing Hermione her wand back. "I'm actually glad to be going down to Care of Magical Creatures after this, it's so nice and warm outside."

Hermione hummed in agreeance and moved to grab her bag. Andromeda was currently back at the head of the room letting them all know that they would be moving on to more difficult concepts the next day, and to continue practicing. As she spoke, she scanned the room with her eyes, making contact with all of the students. When those warm brown eyes came to her, Hermione's breath hitched and she felt that heat rush to her cheeks. To her dismay, they moved off again just as quickly, showing no sign of recognition and she found herself even more frustrated than before.

"Come on Ginny" she said quickly, turning towards the door "let's get out of here."

Wednesday: 8:30pm

Hermione sank blissfully into her bath, sighing as the hot water enveloped her. A nice hot bath, with her favourite scents was just what she needed after a long couple of days mulling over Andromeda's lack of acknowledgement.

She had continued to grow increasingly frustrated after her classes with the raven haired witch had continued to be the same as if their moment on the lakeshore had never happened. The older witch showed no signs that she was under any duress, her teaching remained impeccable, and she was seen at meal times and in the hallways being her usual self.

The frustration Hermione felt was in and of itself frustrating. It shouldn't bother her whether or not the older witch acknowledged their brief interaction. It shouldn't worry her so much that the woman showed no signs of being upset in any way. It was also exceedingly worrying that Hermione had been so obsessed with the other woman's presence at all.

She thought back to dinner and found herself groaning at the memory. Andromeda had been sitting at her usual spot eating dinner and Hermione had caught herself watching each time she raised the spoon to her mouth. If she was completely honest, she had been absolutely enthralled with the way Andromeda's lips wrapped around it. Draco had had to wave his hand in front of her face to get her attention.

She groaned again, letting her head fall back onto the edge of the tub. What was she doing?

Hermione thought back to all of her interactions with the older witch, from first seeing her at Grimmauld Place, to her completely cold shut down of Hermione's attempt to help. A feeling she had been trying desperately to squash made itself known again as she reminisced on her interactions with the raven haired professor. The night of the start of term feast, Hermione had been captivated by the older woman's presence, but the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she had been captivated by her beauty.

That thought alone brought out more confusion and frustration than she was prepared to deal with and so, after making her way out of her bath and back to the common room, Hermione sank into one of the arm chairs in front of the fire, letting out a massive sigh. Draco looked at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her quietly. "You've been stewing about something for days." He closed the book he had been reading and turned to face her properly.

"Oh, it's nothing important" she sighed again. "I just can't figure something out and it's driving me crazy."

He looked at her intently for a moment, noticing how furrowed her brows were as she stared into the flames in front of them.

"You can tell me what it is, you know" he said gently. "It's clearly bothering you and I know you won't be able to relax until you get it sorted."

She lifted her eyes from the fire and looked into his, wondering if she should explain what was going on, or if he might think she was foolish for being so hung up over a professor's well being. Even worse, what if he thought she was bonkers for thinking his aunt was beautiful. She needed to talk to Ginny. For now though, he could help with one aspect of her current struggle.

"Alright" she conceded. "I ran into Professor Black on Saturday afternoon down by the lake. She had been crying. I tried not to interrupt but she heard me, and then when I asked her if she was alright, she completely shut me down and walked away!" Her voice had begun to rise as she became more agitated. "Then, all this week she's acted like there's nothing wrong, but clearly there is! Or was, anyway." She slumped back into her chair and crossed her arms with a huff.

Draco regarded her carefully, unsure how much he should tell her about his aunt.

"Hermione" he started slowly, "Professor Black would never let it show if she was upset or struggling because of who she is." He put his book on the table in front of them and shifted so that he could lean closer and lower his voice. "Not to mention the fact that she was caught crying by a student, which is embarrassing enough."

"Well, yes I know that being caught crying by a student might have been upsetting" she mumbled, "but I've never seen anyone pull themselves together like that and walk away like nothing was wrong! It was like she put on a mask!"

"Clearly, you haven't seen my mother put that mask on." Draco chuckled at her exasperation. "There's a reason they call her the Ice Queen. You know that Professor Black is her older sister, right?" he questioned her.

"Of course I knew that!" she huffed indignantly. "I was surprised is all, I just wanted to help. What if no one else has offered? What if she has no one else to talk to?"

"That's the most Gryffindor thing I've ever heard" he smirked at her. "Andromeda Black is a Slytherin. And regardless of her marriage to a muggleborn, she comes from one of the oldest and most prestigious pure blooded families in the wizarding world. If you want to help her, leave her alone." He settled back into his chair, thinking that the topic was over.

He was wrong.

"Draco, think about what she's lost!" Hermione fired back at him. "Her family is all gone! I just want to make sure she's alright."

He eyed her curiously.

"Hermione, she's a perfectly capable adult witch. She can take care of herself. Why are you so hung up on this anyway?" he asked her. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say there was more to this than you're letting on." He watched her muscles tense as he finished, obviously giving away that there was. "She hasn't lost all her family either," he added almost as an afterthought, "I'm her nephew after all."

Hermione looked up at him quickly with a pained look on her face.

"Of course! I didn't mean to imply.. I mean, I wasn't sure if.." she stumbled over her words, trying to back track from her previous statement. "She was blasted off the family tree, and I didn't think your mother had ever reconnected with her. I'm sorry Draco" she said looking down at her hands.

"It's alright" he assured her. "They haven't reconnected yet, but I've owled mother more than once this week about it. I think it would be good for her. Andromeda too." He shifted in his seat once again and poked Hermione in the shoulder. "So," he started, "what else is going on? I know there's something you're not telling me." He grinned as she stiffened in her seat.

"There's nothing going on!" she shot back entirely too quickly. _Damn Slytherins_ , she thought.

"Right, and I'm a pygmy puff" he snorted back at her. "Come on, why can't you tell me? We crafty Slytherins can come up with some pretty good solutions you know. Does it have to do with our illustrious DADA professor?"

Hermione eyed him closely, wondering whether or not to divulge her turbulent emotions on the subject. No, it was absolutely out of the question. She was his aunt. She'd just have to play it off that her Gryffindor hero complex was overactive and that she was merely being nosey.

"There's nothing going on" she repeated adamantly. "I'm really just worried about her. Call it my Gryffindor hero complex if you like. I just want to make sure she's okay. And maybe get to know her a little bit better. But that's all!" She pointed her finger in his direction as if to tell him that was the end of it and stood up. "I need to find Ginny, I'll see you later." She turned to walk away but stopped and turned back to look at him. "If you're such a crafty Slytherin, maybe you can help brainstorm ideas on how to help another Slytherin open up to help now and then." She turned again and strode towards the portrait hole without looking back.

Her first instinct was to run up to Gryffindor tower to find Ginny, but realized she didn't have the password so she sent her a quick patronus to meet in the middle on the fifth floor.

Ten minutes later, her red haired friend appeared around the corner to the corridor she had been loitering in.

"Hey, 'mione" Ginny greeted her, "what's going on? Your patronus didn't sound too happy." She reached an arm around Hermione's shoulders in a half hug and Hermione turned to look at her.

"Hey Gin" Hermione returned, "thanks for coming. I'm having issues of a personal nature and I wasn't sure who else to talk to."

Ginny's eyes lit up. This was something she had been waiting for for years. Especially after Hermione's break up with Ron.

"Who is it?" she gushed immediately.

"Not here! Come on, let's take a walk." Hermione urged her friend to turn down the corridor and towards the main staircase.


	6. The Confession

**Here it is folks! Sorry for the delay, the writing of Hermione's feelings on this has been more difficult to navigate than I anticipated.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, faved, or followed so far! I truly appreciate it!**

 **Please continue to R &R!**

 **Chapter 6: The Confession**

Hermione steered Ginny down the main staircase and toward the kitchens. She tickled the pear and watched as it giggled, squirmed, and turned itself into a small door handle. As the pair of Gryffindors entered the kitchen, the few elves still working stopped what they were doing and rushed towards them, wanting to know how they could help.

"Oh, just a pot of tea and a plate of cookies please" Hermione requested quietly, moving to sit at one of the four long tables. "We were just looking for a quiet place to talk, thank you." As she sat down, the elves all scurried away to do as she asked with "of course Miss," and "right away Miss" falling repeatedly from their lips.

Ginny sat down opposite her older friend silently waiting for her to tell her what was going on. Hermione fidgeted with the hem of her jumper, not looking Ginny in the eye. What would the redhead think when she told her what had been going on over the last few days? Should she be honest about who it was that had her in such a state? She needed to get it off her chest though. So she might as well get on with it.

"Okay" she started quietly, "so I've been struggling with some… feelings lately." She looked at Ginny as she spoke, looking for any sign the younger witch might think her crazy. "And I don't know how to feel about these feelings because they're very confusing." She looked down at her hands, unsure how to continue. "I, err.. I don't really know how to explain. It's all rather sudden."

Ginny studied her for a moment, taking in how nervous Hermione was to be telling her about whatever was going on.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me" she prodded gently. "I won't judge you, I promise." She smiled at Hermione encouragingly, hoping that the brunette would open up about what was bothering her.

"I think, I mean I'm not entirely sure about... Merlin, this is hard." Hermione looked up into the smiling face of her redheaded friend, took a deep breath and let it all out at once. "IthinkIfancyProfessorBlack." She dropped her gaze back to her hands as she felt her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. Ginny would surely think she was mad now.

"What was that?" Ginny asked her slowly. "You said that so fast, I have no idea what you actually said."

Hermione grimaced at her, wishing she wouldn't have to say it out loud again as a small elf in a royal purple pillowcase appeared at her elbow with a tray of tea and cookies.

"Here you is Miss" the little elf said with a bow.

"Thank you" Hermione returned with a small smile. She looked back up at Ginny who had started gently stirring her tea. Hermione took another deep breath as Ginny raised her cup to her lips. "I think I fancy Professor Black" she said again more confidently.

Ginny's tea immediately sprayed across the space between them, causing Hermione to wrinkle her nose at her friend.

"Really, Ginny?" she asked her, pulling her wand out to clean up the mess. "Thanks for that reaction."

"Sorry, sorry" Ginny muttered, wiping her chin. "I just wasn't expecting your confession to be about a professor." She took another sip of her tea then grinned at Hermione. "But damn Hermione, she is hot for a professor. Nice choice."

"Wait, what about the part where said professor is a woman?" Hermione asked her, eyes wide. "You seem overly comfortable with that little tidbit."

Ginny dipped a cookie into her tea carefully and then quickly brought it to her mouth before the tea-soaked bit could drop in.

"Well," she started, munching on her cookie, "I've wondered for a while about whether you might prefer witches."

Hermione's eyes widened even more as she stared at the younger witch across from her.

"You what?!" she spluttered, "what do you mean, you've wondered for a while? This is all very new and confusing for me, how could you have possibly wondered about it for a while?"

"Calm down, it's not like I've got the sight or anything. I just wondered because you never really seemed all that interested in boys. And I knew you and Ron could never last, he's your complete opposite. You need someone who can challenge that big brain of yours." She dunked the other half of her cookie in her tea and zipped it up to her mouth to catch it.

"But I… Well, I mean" Hermione stammered again, "Just because Ron and I didn't work doesn't mean I all of a sudden like witches Ginny. I'm not really sure what I'm feeling right now anyway."

"You just told me you fancy Professor Black, who is in fact a woman." Ginny countered. "Wouldn't the natural conclusion be that you fancy witches?"

"No!" Hermione urged, snatching a cookie off the plate in front of her and dunking it into her tea. "Perhaps it's just a little crush. Maybe it's just that I'm concerned about her and think she's beautiful, but that's all." She huffed as she watched half the cookie she had been dunking fall back into her teacup.

"You think she's beautiful" Ginny offered cautiously. "And what else? Do you think about her more than when you're looking directly at her? Do you think about what it might be like to kiss her?" She eyed Hermione carefully, watching her reaction to Ginny's probing.

"I, err" Hermione faltered again, her cheeks heating up embarrassedly. "I suppose I think about her quite a bit. But I've never thought about kissing her before." But as the thought of kissing the raven haired witch entered her mind, she couldn't help but notice the flipping feeling she felt in her belly and the tingling that crept over her skin. How wonderful would it be to melt into those chocolate brown eyes before kissing those lips she had been mesmerized by earlier that evening? She shuddered, yes, that would be amazing.

Ginny watched her friend react to this new information, silently glad that Hermione had come to her. The poor girl was as confused and naive as a first year when it came to romance.

"So, what do you think?" She asked her. "A little more certain that you might fancy witches? Or at least, one witch in particular?"

"Yes, I suppose so" Hermione spoke slowly, letting the realization wash over her fully. "But what does it matter Ginny? She's a professor and she's twice my age at least! Nothing could ever happen." She sat back in her chair and cradled her teacup in both hands, staring down into the milky brown liquid. "Not to mention the fact that she's probably not interested in witches, especially eighteen year old ones. She was married before remember?"

"Of course I remember" Ginny said, putting her empty cup on the table. "But that doesn't necessarily mean she wouldn't be interested. Things are much more open in the wizarding world you know. Haven't you read anywhere that even in pureblood traditions that as long as there was an heir produced, witches and wizards were permitted to take lovers of any gender?"

Hermione looked up at her quickly, surprised.

"No, I haven't read that anywhere. Are you sure?" She asked her.

"Of course I'm sure" Ginny replied. "I come from a pureblood family line remember? This stuff is pretty common knowledge even if we never rubbed elbows with the Blacks."

"That's all well and good Ginny, but that still doesn't mean I've got a pygmy puff's chance in the forbidden forest with her." She placed her also empty cup back on the table next to Ginny's and sighed. "Let's head back up," she said quietly, "it's nearly curfew anyway, the last thing we need is to get caught out of bed after hours." She stood and made her way to the wall of sinks with the tea tray, thanking the many elves who were already prying it from her hands to wash everything.

As Ginny joined her by the door she turned to her friend and reached out to hug her. "Thank you for being so amazing with this" she muttered into Ginny's shoulder. "I was so worried that everyone would hate me if they found out."

"Anything for you 'Mione," Ginny returned squeezing her tightly. "And it's not as much of a big deal as you think it is."

The next afternoon, Hermione traipsed down the sloping lawns to greenhouse five. Draco caught up to her just as she reached the door.

"Hey you," he offered quietly. "I didn't see you at breakfast. Are you alright?"

"Hello Draco," she offered back. "I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind. You know, being all hero-y and stuff."

"Ahem, yes well," Draco said quietly, leaning in closer so that only she could hear him as they reached their table and put their bags on the floor. "Ginny may have given me a bit more information on that."

Hermione spun to gape at him so quickly she almost knocked their heads together.

"She what?!" She shrieked at him, immediately regretting her outburst as several people around them turned to stare at her. She cleared her throat and turned back to face him. "She what?" She whispered urgently at him, wide eyes intent on his face.

"She told me what was going on with you" he murmured quietly, "you know, with my aunt."

Hermione groaned and put her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it Hermione" he said quickly, "I'm not upset or anything. She is quite beautiful, I'll give you that."

"How can you not be upset?" she muttered between her fingers, "the woman I fancy is your aunt, and is also more than twice my age, and is a professor. I would think you'd think I was losing it."

"Well I don't" he said resolutely. "Besides, it's perfectly normal in pureblood society to have lovers of multiple genders. Didn't you know that?" he looked at her quizzically, watching as she slumped even lower on her stool.

"No, I didn't!" she moaned, "why does everyone else in the castle know about it?"

He chuckled and patted her shoulder.

"I thought you were trying to lose the 'know-it-all' title" he said, still grinning. "Aren't you glad that there's something from the wizarding world that you don't know?"

"Well, yes" she said slowly, "but I wish I had known this already. It would have made things much less scary."

He hummed in response and then looked at her seriously.

"So, what are you going to do?" he asked.

"About what?" she countered, finally looking up at him, "there's nothing to do. She's a professor, remember?"

"Ah, my dear Hermione," Draco said in a snooty voice, "there's always something that can be done. You have a crafty Slytherin for a friend now."

She looked at him like _he'd_ lost his mind now. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to do anything about it. The thought of pursuing the older witch hadn't even crossed her mind, there was nothing that she was prepared to do.

"Right," she pouted, "I'll just walk right up to her and ask her if she fancies younger witches, shall I?" She huffed and put her chin in her hand again, turning away from him.

He rolled his eyes at her.

"You're such a Gryffindor" he said smacking her arm. "Of course you don't just go up to her and ask. That's the least Slytherin option, even a Hufflepuff wouldn't do that."

She turned and glared at him, sticking her tongue out for good measure.

"You need to find out if she fancies witches the Slytherin way. My way."

"And what is your way, oh brilliant and cunning Master Malfoy?" Hermione muttered at him.

"You have to get close to her first" he offered quickly as Professor Sprout walked in and settled herself at the front of the greenhouse with Neville close behind her. "You need to get to know her without her suspecting anything." He looked back at her, hoping she would see that he was being earnest about helping her. "And while you're doing that, I'll have a way of finding out about whether or not you might stand a chance."

Hermione turned to regard him closely, wondering if he was serious or not.

"You have a plan" she said slowly.

"I have a plan" he replied grinning.


	7. The Plan

**Chapter 7 is finally here! Sorry for the delay everyone, practicum starting up has completely derailed my writing time.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed or faved, I never expected such a great response! Also, thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, your little notes of encouragement really do inspire me to keep writing!**

 **Last thing, I own nothing, just the plot. Here we go!**

 **Chapter 7: The Plan**

Hermione climbed the stairs to the third floor after dinner wondering how Draco had come up with a plan in such a short amount of time. She was curious to say the least, and more than a little bit scared. She was still just figuring out that she fancied the witch at all, maybe trying to get to know her was too much this early on.

As she stepped over the threshold to the eighth year common room, she thought maybe she would tell Draco that she wasn't ready for any sort of plan yet. Yes, that was best. She spotted his blonde head by the fire and headed in his direction.

"Draco," she started, "I don't kno-"

"Oh good, you're here," he exclaimed excitedly. "I have the perfect idea for how you can get closer to Andromeda." He turned in his seat and looked up at her. Her face told him that something was up. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Hermione sat down on the couch beside him and looked into the flames nervously.

"I don't know if if this is a good idea Draco" she said finally. "If this really is just a crush, then what's the use in getting to know her and possibly freaking her out if this will just go away on its own?" She turned to him, concern etched across her face.

"I don't believe it" he said quickly, a look of disbelief on his face. "What kind of Gryffindor are you?" he reached out to poke her in the shoulder. "I thought you lot were supposed to be brave?"

She smacked his hand away and stuck her tongue out at him.

"We are" she pouted, "it's not that I'm scared, I'm just being logical. There's no sense in going through all this mess if it turns out I don't fancy witches, or that I don't fancy her, or if there's absolutely no chance that she'd fancy me back." She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest, turning to look back into the fire.

Draco smirked at her.

"You are scared" he stated succinctly. "I'd think you were stupid if you weren't scared, but you're anything but." He shifted, turning to her grinning. "That's where my plan comes in" he said proudly. "There's much less risk if we do things my way."

She looked at him out of the corner of her eye, clearly unsure.

"Look at it this way Hermione," he said with a glint in his eye. "If we do it my way, there's no chance of you getting stuck in a horrible situation like confessing and her completely rejecting you."

"Famous last words," Hermione muttered, still staring into the fire.

"Okay, okay," Draco conceded. "How about I just explain to you what I had in mind and then you can think about it in that big brain of yours. I know you'll probably think it to death before the week is out." He looked at her hopefully. If this worked out, there was a chance that his ulterior motive would be satisfied as well.

Hermione caught her lower lip in between her teeth, clearly torn. Taking a deep breath, she finally turned back to look at him.

"Alright," she said slowly "but no guarantees." She narrowed her eyes at him then. "Why are you so interested in helping me with this anyway?" she questioned him.

He returned her look of suspicion calmly.

"I just want to help," he said evenly. "Can't a friend just want to help another friend?" He smiled sweetly at her again.

Hermione knew there was more to it, but let it drop. She was more curious about the foolproof plan he had concocted.

"Fine," she relented, "so what is this plan of yours?"

He grinned at her, clearly pleased with himself.

"You just need to ask her for extra lessons," he said quickly. "It's the perfect excuse for you to be alone with her." He continued smiling at her, watching her for a reaction.

"That's it?" she asked incredulously. "That's your master plan? Ask her for remedial lessons?" She scoffed at him. "She'd see through that from a mile off Draco! I don't need remedial lessons in Defense, I'm ahead of the rest of my class by three chapters, I've mastered all of the techniques we'll be covering for the next month! There's no way she'll take me seriously." She huffed again, disappointed that she had been curious what his plan might be.

He smacked her arm, clearly annoyed.

"No, not remedial lessons you oaf," he said shortly. "More challenging lessons. Things that you can work on with her outside of class because you're so far ahead. If you go to her asking for a challenge or for clarification on something that you've been researching yourself she'll be much more likely to take you up on it." He smiled, pleased with himself again. "She's quite brilliant apparently. My mother has told me a little bit about her since I owled asking about her."

Hermione brightened at that bit of information.

"She has? Like what?" she asked eagerly, straightening in her chair as she looked at him excitedly.

Draco chuckled. She was definitely smitten.

"Like how she was top of her class in her year, just like you," he said smiling at her. "That she has a protective streak a mile wide, and that her favourite subject was transfiguration."

Hermione smiled at him, knowing that he was telling her things that she would find intriguing.

"Also," he continued, "while you're spending time with our illustrious professor, I'll be grilling my mother for information. I was hoping that she might meet me in Hogsmeade when we get our first trip in a few weeks. You could come?" he offered hopefully.

Hermione began chewing her lip again, unsure of meeting with the Malfoy matriarch.

"Thanks for the offer Draco," she said timidly. "I'll think about it." She tucked her feet up under herself and got a more serious look in her eye. "So what should I say I want to work on with Andromeda?" she asked him slowly. "I'm not sure what I should ask her about."

Draco thought for a moment before responding.

"Is transfiguration based duelling part of the seventh year curriculum?" he asked her. "You both love transfiguration, and it's related to Defense."

"Well, it's not specifically related to the curriculum," Hermione started, a look of concentration on her face. "But I'm sure I can make it work."

"What are you waiting for then?" Draco chuckled at her. "Off to the library with you, go figure out a way to make it work."

Hermione grinned at him as she popped up out of her spot and dashed for the door. Maybe she could make it work, she thought.

"Professor," Hermione offered timidly, staying behind in Defense several days later.

Andromeda turned to regard the younger witch curiously.

"Yes, Miss Granger," she replied.

"I was wondering if I could ask for some advice." She hovered awkwardly in front of the teaching platform, hoping she didn't look as nervous as she felt. "I've been working ahead on my own since the beginning of the year and I'm stalling on transfiguration based duelling. I was wondering if I could throw some ideas at you and see what you think." She looked up into those warm brown eyes, looking at her wide with surprise.

"Transfiguration based duelling?" Andromeda questioned her quickly. "That's not even really covered in the seventh year curriculum Miss Granger. What on earth have you been working on since the beginning of term that you'd be working into that?"

Hermione looked down at the floor, a blush tainting her cheeks.

"I've covered the entire term's work Professor." Hermione confessed. "I didn't want to push all the way through the year's worth of work this early, and so I've been doing my own research and applied practicing."

Andromeda looked at her quietly, disbelief on her face before it pulled into a wide smile, causing her eyes to crinkle at the corners.

"Brightest witch of the age indeed," she said in awe. "I think maybe we ought to make sure you're fully covered for the term's coursework before we push into anything more complicated, but I'd be happy to assist."

Hermione felt like melting into a puddle on the floor right then and there. Andromeda had agreed to work with her, and she had smiled again for the first time in ages, and she thought Hermione was bright. Obviously, the incident at the lake had been pushed away and Andromeda was happily willing to help.

"Thank you Professor!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"You're very welcome," Andromeda replied, warm eyes dancing with something Hermione couldn't quite name. "I think we'll need a bit of time to suss out how much you've actually covered, so how about you meet me here Saturday morning after breakfast and we'll review the term's wordless and wandless spell work, as well as detection charms, defensive spells, and offensive jinxes." She turned to her desk and started gathering her things to leave.

"I'll be here," Hermione replied quickly, turning to leave as well. "Thank you again, Professor Black!" She dashed out the door and down the corridor to find Ginny and Draco at their usual spot. She couldn't believe it had actually worked!

Draco had to brace himself for impact as Hermione came skidding to a halt next to him before dropping herself into the space beside him. He turned to look at her with a look that clearly said: 'Well?'

"It worked!" Hermione practically squealed with delight. "She's agreed to meet with me on Saturday morning!"

Ginny turned to look at them curiously.

"What worked?" she asked, eyes darting between them before recognition dawned on her. "Wait, did you talk to her? What was the plan? Was there a plan? Can I know what the plan is?" She rambled off questions faster than either of them could answer.

"The plan was to ask for advanced lessons in Defense," Draco offered first. "Hermione and our esteemed Professor share a love for Transfiguration, and so I proposed that Hermione ask about transfiguration based duelling in order to get the 'get to know you ball' rolling." He grinned across the table at her, again pleased with his scheming.

"That's brilliant!" Ginny exclaimed. "And it worked? Even better, but is transfiguration based duelling even part of Defense this year?" she asked, brow furrowed.

It was Hermione's turn to answer this time, since she had done all the research.

"Technically no," she started, "but since I'm done the course work for the term already, I thought it might be a better idea than just working ahead to the end of the actual curriculum."

Ginny's jaw dropped open.

"You're done the term's course work already!?" she shouted, getting more than a few looks from the people around them. "How on earth have you managed that?!"

"You've done the term's course work for what, Hermione?" Neville interjected as he sat down next to Ginny.

"For Defence and Charms," Hermione replied easily. "I'm almost that far ahead in Ancient Runes and Transfiguration as well, but I do need some down time you know." She chuckled at her own joke while her tablemates stared at her incredulously.

"You're unbelievable, you are." Ginny finally stated. "How could you possibly have managed to get that far ahead?"

"It doesn't matter Gin," Hermione said brightly. "What does matter, is that I'm spending Saturday morning in the Defense classroom working on something amazing! She said yes!"

"That's great Hermione," Draco finally chimed in. "I really hope it goes well. I've sent another owl, so I'll hopefully have more information for you by Saturday morning."

Neville looked between the other three sitting around him curiously.

"Am I missing something?" he asked slowly, "or are we no longer talking about classes?"

Hermione looked at him innocently.

"I don't know what you're talking about Neville," she said. "You know how much I love school!"

"Right" he replied slowly. "I've been doing some research of my own, so I can see how you'd be excited. I've been working on a way to make dittany more effective." He grinned as he reached down to grab his notebook and start showing them what he had been working on.

Draco suddenly pushed away from the table. Making the bench he and Hermione were sitting on scrape loudly across the flagstones.

"Draco, are you okay?" Ginny asked him, concern on her face.

"I'm fine," he said shortly, looking intently at Neville. "I remembered I needed to do something before afternoon classes start. "Enjoy you research." He spat the last word as if it left a bad taste in his mouth, and turned to stride out of the Great Hall.

Ginny turned to look at her other two companions.

"What on earth was that about?" she asked them quietly.

Hermione shrugged, not having seen the way Draco had looked at Neville. Neville's ears and cheeks had gone pink, but he dropped his gaze and shrugged, mumbling something incoherent.

"Weird," Ginny muttered. "Anyway, what are you researching Neville?"

Hermione tuned them out as they chatted, instead focusing on the coming weekend, and her impending time with Andromeda.


End file.
